Dumbledore's Army
by aMazon-qUeen
Summary: This is my continuation of book five. I plan on updating it frequently.
1. Default Chapter

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own the characters, those are JK Rowling's, blah blah blah  
  
This is my continuation to book 5, constructive criticism appreciated.  
  
Harry had barely left his bed since he arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive four weeks earlier, but he had not slept at all. He would not allow himself to rest. He lay in his bed, numb from the pain he had suffered only a month before. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw the face of his godfather as he fell into a mysterious veil. Harry would not allow himself to sleep, for he feared that Voldemort might enter his mind and destroy everything else he held dear.  
  
Any outsider would believe that Harry could not sleep for the same reasons as his cousin Dudley. Every night the house was filled with loud screams and the breaking of objects in his aunt and uncles room. Harry had barely noticed the arguments, though he knew they were about him. During the day, his aunt and uncle would sit by his bed and coax him to get up.  
  
"Harry dear," said his aunt between clenched teeth. "Why don't you get out of bed and enjoy the sunshine. We don't want your friends to think you're not happy." Harry rolled onto his stomach, and pulled his pillow over his ears.  
  
"GET UP YOU GIT!" screamed uncle Vernon after a few weeks of this same routine. "Why don't you get up at least to look at your birthday presents?" Harry hadn't even realized that his birthday had come and gone and that he'd been 16 for three days. He sat up and looked around. His room was covered in mail; he hadn't received so many letters since he was accepted to Hogwarts six years earlier. He grabbed on from his bedside table and opened it.  
  
"That's it boy;" said Uncle Vernon, as he left the room with aunt Petunia. Harry examined the letter. It was from Ron.  
  
Harry, How are things with the muggles? I hope they are treating you better. Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy your gift; I got it at Fred and George's new shop. It's really a neat place. I expected mom to be furious with Fred and George after they left school before finishing, but she seems okay with it. She's been letting me work there for them! It's nice to get a few extra galleons, though I've blown most of my money on Fred and George's merchandise.  
  
Cornelius Fudge is no longer minister for magic! Once he saw that the wizarding community no longer trusted him, he resigned. Percy of course lost his job. There is a huge election campaign right now and dad has been nominated as one of the candidates!  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes; his head ached from lack of sleep. Could it really be true? Mister Weasley a candidate for Minister of Magic? For the first time that month, he felt happy. This was one of the most exciting things that had ever happened to the family he liked to think of as his own. He rubbed his temples and read on.  
  
Surprisingly, Percy had a change of heart and apologized to us all last night, though I reckon he's just trying to get an in on the new Minister of Magic.  
  
I got my OWL results in the post yesterday, and I didn't do nearly as bad as I expected, 5 OWL's. I even scraped by in potions. Hermione got 8 and is still moaning about astronomy. I hope you did well.  
  
Harry paused for a moment. He had forgotten completely about his OWL's. It seemed like such a long time ago that he had written them. He looked around his room. Somewhere in the room was an envelope that contained information that could impact his future. In his heart, he doubted if it actually mattered. After all, Dumbledore had told him that he would have to murder or be murdered by Voldemort. That was the only important thing in his life. Tests seemed so pointless now. He finished the letter.  
  
I can't say much more but mom says you can come to visit in August, and we can work out the details later.  
  
See you soon, Ron  
  
*Okay so it's a bit of a stupid place to leave my story, but I have to go. Let me know what you think, and if you have any good ideas on what I should write, I'd love to hear them. My email is cucumber_hairbrush@hotmail.com* 


	2. Two

Harry folded up the letter and put it back into the envelope. He reached for another. The name was unfamiliar.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I would like to apologize for not believing your story last year. I was so convinced that you were crazy, but it turns out everyone else was. The truth is very difficult to accept, and I thank you for being the sole voice of truth. I will never doubt you again.  
  
Sincerely, Alanda Zambonii  
  
Harry began to rip open other letters. There were hundreds just like the one he had just read. He stacked them all up on his dresser. Although most of his mail was from complete strangers, he felt better knowing he was no longer considered a delusional joke. His letters from Hermione and Hagrid told him no new information, but he felt recovered nonetheless.  
  
He lay back on his bed and his eyes began to droop, and this time he did not fight it . . . He was standing in the phone booth outside the ministry of magic. He picked up the receiver and dialed six, six, four, four, two. Sirius's voice filled the booth "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your business."  
  
"SIRIUS! You're alive?" Harry yelled into the receiver.  
  
There was no response. Harry slid to the ground. In the distance he saw Dumbledore approach.  
  
"Harry! What do you think you are doing?" Said Dumbledore. "The last time you slept, your godfather died!"  
  
"I don't . . . he was . . . Sirius." Harry's voice broke.  
  
"Wake up! Harry, wake up!" Said Dumbledore.  
  
"I can't!" Harry began to shake violently.  
  
"Wake up, you wart!" This time it was Uncle Vernon speaking. Harry was back in his room, and he jumped out of bed.  
  
"I've got to talk to Dumbledore!" He said.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Growled Uncle Vernon, "You go outside and get your kind off our lawn!"  
  
"My kind . . .?" Harry ran to the window. What he saw terrified him. The dark mark was high in the sky, and muggles were running and screaming down the street. Harry grabbed his wand and ran downstairs. His aunt was with Dudley in the kitchen hiding under the table.  
  
"Death eaters, Harry." She said. "You're the only one . . . with magic, to stop this."  
  
He ran to the door and managed to perform the full body bind on three death eaters. Just like at the quidditch cup two years earlier, they were suspending muggles in the air. Harry began to yell random curses at the death eaters. Just as he went to attack another one, he felt a hand grab his shoulder.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter, undefended, surrounded by the Dark Lord's most faithful servants." The cold drawling voice whispered in his ear. "You're going to die, Potter."  
  
"Not today, he isn't!" said the voice of Arthur Weasley, who stood with the most of the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"You think I am afraid of some useless moron, and his group of filthy blood traitors?" Lucius aimed his wand at Mr Weasley and the rest of the order. Just then a loud scream pierced the air.  
  
"VERNON!"  
  
Harry looked to his left. Uncle Vernon was chasing a death eater with the rifle he kept on his bedroom wall. Aunt Petunia sobbed in the doorway. There was a green flash, and then Vernon's broad body lay on the ground. He was dead. 


End file.
